Sneezy
}} Sneezy is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time, and a member of the brotherhood of dwarfs that accompanied Snow White in several adventures. As his name indicates, he is known for sneezing regularly and for being allergic to practically everything. Nevertheless, he is a valued member of the group, who loves working at the mines and who can develop a sense of adventure when it is needed. After the Dark Curse was enacted, Sneezy became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Mr. Tom Clark, a pharmacy owner who is as sneezy as his fairytale counterpart. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sneezy hatches from an egg, as all dwarves do, and is put to work in the diamond mines after being given his name which appeared magically on a pick-axe. Sneezy is put in a group with Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Dreamy, Happy, Sleepy and Stealthy. Sneezy and the rest of the dwarves love to do what they do, mine and work all day, the rest of them that is, besides Dreamy. The dwarves are completely skeptical when Dreamy tells them he’s fallen in love with a fairy by the name of Nova, telling him that dwarves are incapable of love, only work. Dreamy isn’t convinced and decides to sneak off one night with Nova, however, all the dwarves are awakened by his abandonment. Sneezy and the others all say goodbye. However, Dreamy comes back, without his love, and takes a new name; Grumpy. }} Snow White becomes imprisoned by King George. Along with Grumpy and Stealthy, the three of them escape the castle together, however, in battle, Stealthy is killed as he tries to flee. Snow uses her identity to save Grumpy and set him free. After breaking Prince Charming’s heart, Snow leaves the castle and is approached by Sneezy and the other dwarves, who are saddened over Stealthy’s death. With Snow in need of a place to live, the dwarves offer for her to come live with them in their cottage in the Enchanted Forest, she agrees. A while later, when Grumpy hears of Prince Charming leaving his fiancée, Abigail, he comes looking for Snow to tell her the news. Sneezy is present when he looks for her. When he finds Snow, he’s too late and discovers she drunk a potion wiping her memory of Charming. (“True North”/”7:15 A.M.”) }} Whilst living with the dwarves and having lost her memory of Prince Charming, Snow White is angry all of the time. The seven of them, including Sneezy, diagnose that this is because of the potion she took They give her an intervention and Sneezy complains that Snow brought hay into the house, knowing he's allergic, but she angrily yells that he's allergic to everything. Snow believes her is because of the Evil Queen, and decides that she wants to kill her. The dwarves along with Jiminy Cricket try to ward her away from it, and manage to, convincing her to go to Rumplestiltskin to get him to reverse the potion's effects. However, when Snow visits Rumple, she discovers there is no cure. She instead gets help from him to kill the queen. Charming hears of this and stops Snow, helping her regain her memory with true love's kiss. Soon after this, Charming is kidnapped and taken away by King George's men. Snow returns to the dwarves and they decide that it's time to show Regina what Snow White and seven dwarves can really do. }} Sneezy, along with Bashful, Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Snow White, Granny and Red Riding Hood plan on making an attack on King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming, who has been taken prisoner. Things grow complicated when they realize that Regina is in the area, so they believe its a trap. Despite this, the group advances on the castle, with assistance from the Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies, and they manage to wipe out King George's guards. When Snow finds Charming, she discovers that he has been kidnapped by Regina, and she's asked to meet up with the queen. The dwarves, including Sneezy, worry for Snow's safety when she agrees to meet her, and their fear turns out to be correct as they later find Snow White lying on the floor, appearing dead as she is under a sleeping curse, but this is unknown to them. }} While searching for Snow White, Prince Charming enters the woods and approaches the seven dwarves, who are located in a clearing, around the glass casket they built for Snow, who is comatose after ingesting a poisoned apple, and presumably believed to be deceased. Doc tells the Prince that he's too late, and when he sees his beloved princess confined in the coffin, he is horrified. He looks at her, with a melancholic gaze, and orders the dwarfs to open the casket. Grumpy tells him "I'm sorry, she's gone", but a teary-eyed Prince begs him to at least allow him to say goodbye. The depressed dwarfs remove the glass top of the coffin, and the prince leans down for a kiss. When he kisses her, waves of magic are spread through the air, and the area, that was dark and slowly being covered with snow, is filled with light and life. ("Pilot"/"A Land Without Magic") }} The dwarfs attend when Snow and Charming rally up some villagers in order to tell them their intentions of taking back the kingdom. The villagers seem to support Snow's cause until it comes to the prospect of actually fighting the Evil Queen, and when Regina herself arrives, the villagers hide. Sneezy and the others witness the Queen offer Snow a deal - live in exile with Charming and the dwarfs, thus giving up her claim to the throne, or her subjects die one by one. Later, Snow is more inclined to living in exile, which is supported by the dwarfs, but Charming doesn't agree. This leads Sneezy and the dwarfs to accuse him of being a gold-digger who's only interested in Snow for her crown. Despite Charming denying this, the dwarfs stick to their guns. When it comes time for Snow to make the deal with Regina, she refuses thanks to the new confidence instilled into her by Charming, and the Queen assures the princess that she shall see her on the battlefield. This leads Grumpy to apologize to Charming, and the dwarfs decide to accept the prince as Snow's soul mate. }} After finally defeating King George and his men, Regina is captured by Snow White and Prince Charming. A royal council meeting is held and Sneezy attends it alongside Snow, Charming, Granny, Red, Blue, Jiminy and some guards. They discuss what should become of their prisoner, the queen, and it is reluctantly decided that she should be executed. When the execution day arrives, Sneezy is present for it and he watches as the queen expresses her regret for not being able to kill Snow. He then watches as Snow calls of the execution, saving the queen's life. A while later, after the queen has been sent back to her palace, Sneezy attends Snow and Charming's wedding along with his fellow dwarfs and he witnesses Queen Regina threaten everyone with her curse. ("Pilot"/"The Thing You Love Most"/"The Cricket Game"/"The New Neverland") }} Inside her child's nursery, a heavily pregnant Snow is ordering Sneezy to remove the unicorn-decorated mobile he's just installed over the crib, for she doesn't want it. Charming soon enters, wondering what's going on, and Snow takes one of the unicorn ornaments from the dwarf, telling her husband to look at what Cinderella sent. When she complains about the unicorns, Sneezy tries telling her that he likes them, sneezing as he does so, and the prince requests that the dwarf give them a minute. He leaves the room, and Charming tells his wife that it's just a mobile. She eventually decides to keep it, not having wanted to have a reminder of what they did to Maleficent hanging over their baby's head - she decides instead that the unicorns can remind them of how easy it is to turn to darkness. When the curse is finally enacted, Sneezy is sent to a town named Storybrooke where he lives as Tom Clark, a pharmacy owner, unable to remember his former life. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 After there is a fire at the Town Hall, which was started by Mr. Gold, Regina Mills and Emma Swan manage to escape from inside the building. As a the fire crew and a crowd gather, Tom Clark talks among a group of people, discussing what just happened. }} Whilst Tom Clark is working a shift at the Dark Star Pharmacy, Henry is reading a one of the comic books, leaving his bag unattended. Ava Zimmer introduces herself to him while her brother, Nicholas Zimmer hides some items in Henry's bag. As they leave the shop together to hang out, Tom stops them from leaving. After sneezing, he tells Henry to open his bag. Henry is confused, but Tom is certain he saw him steal some items. Tom take the bag and sees the items that Nicholas planted. Henry realizes that he was set up. Tom Clark then calls both their parents. When Regina arrives, she tells the shop owner that Henry wouldn't do such a thing and blames the other children. When the sheriff, Emma, arrives, she asks where Ava and Nicholas's parents are, he tells her that the number they gave had been disconnected. Tom then leaves Emma to do her business and sort out the children. }} Tom Clark is working a shift at the Dark Star Pharmacy when Mary Margaret Blanchard, Kathryn Nolan and Regina Mills decide to go shopping. After they have an awkward encounter in which Mary Margaret sees Kathryn is buying a pregnancy test, Tom Clark serves the latter at the till. Tom Clark is working a shift at the Dark Star Pharmacy when Mr. Gold and David Nolan bump into each other during their shopping trip. Tom serves both the men and sells Mr. Gold some rope and tape, which he would later use to kidnap Moe French, and he sells David two Valentine's Day cards for both his wife, Kathryn Nolan, and secret girlfriend, Mary Margaret Blanchard. }} Tom Clark and his friend, Walter, the security guard, visit Granny's Diner during Miner's Day so they can have a drink together at the bar. They find that there aren't two seats next to each other so they cannot sit together. Leroy is also sat at the bar, eating food, with a chair either side of him. They ask if he could move up a seat, allowing them to sit together, but he grumpily and rudely refuses. He tells them that if they want to sit together, they should have got here earlier. Tom sarcastically calls Leroy a ray of sunshine before accidentally sneezing all over his food. Leroy loses his appetite and then leaves, allowing the two to sit together. Mary Margaret enters the diner asking for volunteers to help sell candles for Miner's Day, but Tom doesn't offer to help. Later on, during the celebration and when the lights go out, Tom buys one of the candles to light up the area. Tom Clark, Bashful's Counterpart and Happy's Counterpart attend Mary Margaret Blanchard's welcome home family when she is acquitted of the murder charges of conspiring to kill Kathryn Nolan after the evidence does not link Mary Margaret to the crime or weapons, as well as the fact Kathryn is found alive. }} One night, Regina is has a terrifying nightmare in which the people of Storybrooke become aware of their past selves and seek vengeance against her. Tom Clark is a part of the dream, and watches as people tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of the road, out on the town. Regina begs to be let go, to which Ruby replies that they won't, not after what she's done to them. Everyone in the crowd yells aggressively at the queen, excited for vengeance. Eventually, Tom Clark and the others watch as Emma proceeds to behead Regina. The mayor and former queen awakens from her horrid dream, shaken. Season 2 After the curse is broke and everyone is reuniting with one another, Snow is addressed by "Your highness", and she is excited to see before her very eyes the seven dwarfs, reunited, and taking a bow. They all engage in a group hug. When they break it off, Grumpy asks if the curse has been broken, and Charming replies that it appears so. Charming and Grumpy then shake hands while Red asks what they do now. Grumpy asks why they're still in Storybrooke. Charming tells him that that's an excellent question. Sneezy sneezes, as per usual, and then asks what the smoke was. Doc asks who did that. They keep repeating questions, and they are interrupted by one short answer: "Magic." The line comes from the Blue Fairy, who joins them, and says that magic is there, she can feel it. The group go to find Rumplestiltskin, the man responsible for the return of magic, but on their way, Jiminy approaches them and asks them to stop an angry mob from killing Regina. Sneezy and the six other dwarves go out to the town limits to investigate what happens when you cross the line, now that the curse has been broken. Grumpy hands out straws for each of them to choose, and after having to be convinced that it is their duty to protect Snow White as the royal guard, they all take one. When they reveal the straws, it is Sneezy who is chosen. Nervous, he tries to suggest sending a turtle over first, however, Grump grows impatient and throws him over the line. A blue light suddenly covers Sneezy and he is stopped in a trance as something happens to him. The six dwarves take Sneezy to the town hall and they ask him who he thinks he is; he tells them he is Tom Clark. Grumpy explains that when you cross the line, you forget your former life. Later on, when the six other dwarves head to the mines to search for fairydust, Sneezy asks where they're going. Grumpy tells him he has lost something, but they are going to bring it back with fairydust. When she's in hospital, Mr. Gold promises to help Belle retrieve her memories, however, Regina soon arrives and charms a matchbook belonging to a bar named "The Rabbit Hole". When Belle picks the matchbook up, her head is suddenly filled with new memories, and she obtains the new identity of Lacey, a party girl with loose morals. Mr. Gold is shocked to see that Belle is missing and finds the matchbook belonging to the bar, he then shows up there and discovers Belle, now known as Lacey, as the bartender tells him, who's playing pool with Mr. Clark, who's enjoying a beer. Mr. Gold approaches them both, and asks Lacey if she remembers him, and she states that he's merely the guy who visited him in hospital. He becomes confused about her new memories and she asks if he's talking about the girl who once loved him again, saying that she's remembered who she is, and that's Lacey, not Belle. Mr. Clark cuts in and states that Lacey should in fact be called "Fast Eddy", as she's a apparently a hustler. He jokingly accuses her of having hustled him during their game of pool. As Mr. Gold returns to his pawn shop, he discovers that the dwarfs are ransacking it. Due to the fact that the curse's fail-safe has now been activated and they're all on the way to the grave, he presumes that they are looters, but Leroy points out that it's not looting if you're taking back what already belongs to him. He finds Sneezy's old stein on a shelf and fills it with a blue potion that will be able to restore his memories when drunk from something that he treasures. Leroy explains that Mother Superior has been working on the potion all along and that she finally cracked it when she took a hair from young Pinocchio - someone unaffected by the curse. Sneezy is unsure about getting his memories back as he knows he might die, but he is escorted outside by the dwarfs where he presumably regains his fairytale identity. Later on, Sneezy and his fellow dwarfs are gathered at Granny's Diner as they and a group of people prepare to return to the Enchanted Forest to escape the fail safe's destruction. However, their plan soon changes when they all agree and convince Emma to send the fail safe through a portal after learning that Regina is sacrificing her life for everyone. Season 3 }} Leroy, along with the other dwarfs, Mother Superior, Archie and multiple other members of the town, are celebrating through the streets after the near-apocalypse brought by Greg and Tamara is ended by the Charmings. However, they soon come across a saddened Belle, who reveals that the same evil duo kidnapped Henry and took him through a portal and Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold and Hook followed them in the latter's ship. They wonder why Belle was left behind, and she says that they had to, revealing that Rumple gave her a cloaking spell to cast on the town in order to stop others like Greg and Tamara from finding them. The townspeople then head down into the mines where Leroy and the dwarfs use their pick axes in order to discover a vein of magic diamond in the rocks. They are able to do so, and Belle pours the potion over said diamonds, meaning its magic is spread through the entire town, casting a protective bubble over it. Five days later, Leroy, Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Dopey are sitting at the beach eating lunch and discussing how quiet life in Storybrooke has been ever since Snow and Charming left. They comment that this is the longest amount of time without any sort of disastrous or overly-strange event, and almost on queue, a mermaid named Ariel emerges from the waters. She applies a magical bracelet, which gives her legs, and is approached by Leroy. She introduces herself and asks the dwarf if he knows where she can find a person named Belle; Grumpy nods, and shows her the way. When Ariel leaves Storybrooke, it is with a magical object that should be able to help Rumpelstiltskin and the others defeat Peter Pan, who has Henry captive. }} Following Peter Pan's supposed defeat, Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, David, Hook, Henry, and Gold all return back to Storybrooke on the Jolly Roger, bringing with them all the lost boys, the Shadow, and a captive Pan. Sneezy is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming everyone home. He is present when Mary Margaret surprises the Storybrooke residents by telling them that Regina's helpful efforts are what allowed them all to return home. Sneezy and everyone else celebrate the safe journey home at Granny's Diner. }} Everyone's happiness is cut short when Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault. He plans on casting it in order to remove everyone's memories and take over the seaside town. Once succeeding, he is defeated by his son, Rumplestiltskin; both of their lives are lost. As the curse spreads throughout the town, the dwarfs meet up with everyone else at the town border. Regina is able to keep Pan's cursing curse from happening, but the cost is every single former Enchanted Forest inhabitant will be sent back to their old world while Storybrooke will vanish as if it never existed. Emma and Henry stay behind in the Land Without Magic, and Regina rewrites new memories for both of them so they forget their Storybrooke lives. As the mother and son cross out of Storybrooke, Regina stops the curse, thus sending everyone home. 'Before the Second Curse }} After Regina is able to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke, including the seven dwarfs, pay the price of returning to the Enchanted Forest and revert to their original personas. The dwarfs arrive in a group along with Snow White, Charming, Regina, Belle, Hook, Neal, Red, and Granny in Aurora and Phillip's kingdom. A plan quickly assembles for everyone to make their way to the Dark Palace. Before setting out, Grumpy learns from Jiminy that fifty other inhabitants have landed in the Enchanted Forest only two miles away. Charming requests that the seven dwarfs set out to tell the other scattered residents to make their way to Regina's palace. Once completing this task, the dwarfs rejoin their own group for the trek to the palace. During the journey, they are accompanied by Robin Hood and his Merry Men. As they near their destination, Regina discovers there is a protection spell cast by whoever is currently residing in her former home, that is keeping them out. Robin Hood suggests that for the time being, everyone can take shelter in Sherwood Forest. }} When departing for Sherwood Forest, the group is attacked by a flying monkey, sending Sneezy and various other members of the crowd hurrying back to witness the creature nearly taking out Neal. They're saved, however, by the formerly Evil Queen, Regina, who turns the winged creature into a stuffed animal which she gives to Roland. Later on in a group discussion, Belle shares her knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in Oz, thus leading them to all realize the person in the Dark Palace is none other than the Wicked Witch of the West. Regina then makes a plan to bring down the castle's shield and mobilize the whole group into it. As night falls, Grumpy gives a signal when he spots her dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3 }} After a year spent back in the Enchanted Forest, the Dark Curse is cast once again - this time by Snow White - returning Sneezy and the rest of the current Enchanted Forest inhabitants to Storybrooke. This time, however, thanks to the Wicked Witch of the West, everyone's memories have been wiped away of the past year, so no one remembers anything past Regina stopping Pan's curse. Since returning to town, it also becomes apparent that dwarfs Bashful, Dopey, and Sleepy have all gone missing. Emma decides to hold a town hall meeting to figure out who is behind the new curse. Leroy is quick to accuse Regina of wrongdoing as the other residents follow suit in agreement. Even Emma refuses to believe Regina, who causes a building tremor out of frustration, and then magically dissipates away. Unknown to everyone, aside from Leroy - who is also in on the scheme - this is a ploy Emma and Regina set up in order to make the townspeople believe the madam mayor is guilty while the two sleuth out the real criminal. Later, at the diner, Leroy announces that Emma caught Regina making a memory potion to prove she didn't cast the curse. They all agree that whoever takes the potion will remember who cursed them. }} Following the death of Neal Cassidy, also known as Baelfire, a funeral is held in his honor which most of Storybrooke's residents, including Sneezy, attend. Afterwards, everyone goes to Granny's Diner where the Wicked Witch of the West arrives, uninvited, and publicly reveals herself to be the half sister of the formerly Evil Queen Regina. The witch forces her sister into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. That evening, a group of townspeople, including Sneezy, gather together to watch the fight. They are met by Zelena's arrival, who brings an enslaved Rumplestiltskin with her for protection. When the witch passes Sneezy, she insults him as a munchkin, to which he asserts to being a dwarf. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically battle. At one point, Doc looks on, crestfallen, when Zelena throws Regina onto his car and wrecks it. Eventually, Zelena gains the upper-hand; flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick when unable to take the queen's heart. As Henry Mills' memories are restored, flashes run through his head which include the likes of Sneezy, soon before the curse is broken. }} With the Dark Curse broken once again, all memories have been restored of the missing year, but Mary Margaret almost immediately goes into labor. As she's rushed to the hospital, Zelena sets off to join her, bringing an enslaved Rumplestiltskin with her to steal the newborn baby for a time spell. With Emma having lost all her magic in order to save Hook, the protection barrier she and Regina put up to stop the witch breaks down, so Sneezy and Grumpy keep watch. As they see Zelena and Rumple approaching, their rush into the hospital to alert the on-guard Merry Men, who prepare to fire their arrows; however they are no match for Zelena's magic. From behind the counter, Sneezy and Grumpy watch in terror as the villainous witch and enslaved Dark One pass in the hallway. Once the baby is born, Zelena successfully makes off with the infant, but Regina herself defeats her sister with light magic and stops the time spell from being enacted. Rather than condemn her to death, Regina spares Zelena's life, but wanting to avenge his son, Rumple later kills Zelena; accidentally triggering magic in her pendant, which activates the time spell. }} Sneezy attends the coronation at Granny's Diner where the name of Snow and Charming's newborn son is to be announced. Leroy is seen talking with Granny, confirming that the Wicked Witch is indeed taken care of, commenting that it's a good thing because if that sleeping beauty - Aurora - was a monkey a day longer, she would have given birth to a monkey baby. Granny laughs, and Leroy comments further that he wouldn't want to be changing those diapers. Sneezy is seen chatting with Doc and Sleepy in the background. Meanwhile, Emma is provoked into leaving when a comment is made by Hook, and everyone soon becomes distracted when it's realized that Zelena's time portal is open, having been activated by her pendant upon her death. Emma and Hook then accidentally fall through it, ending up in the Enchanted Forest of the past. }} After having changed the past and put it right again, Emma and Hook manage to return to the present day and head back to Granny's Diner, where the coronation is still taking place. Sneezy stands witness as the royal baby's name is announced. Charming says that his son is to be named after a hero; someone who sacrificed himself for everyone in attendance, and more; someone who loved the town, and who they loved back. Snow then says it's an honor to introduce everyone to her son, Prince Neal. Sneezy and the others clap, knowing that Neal Cassidy gave his own life to expose the Wicked Witch of the West, and remain at the diner as the celebrations continue late into the night. Season 4 }} With the spell of Shattered Sight complete, the seven dwarfs, as well as Granny, can be seen brawling with one another in the center of town; Grumpy specifically is seen being chased by Happy, who's wielding a crossbow, and one of its arrows just barely misses the Snow Queen as she walks by and smiles at what she has accomplished, but later she sacrifices herself in order to break the spell, and this falls down on Storybrooke in the form of snow. When the spell is obliterated totally, Grumpy is seen laughing with Happy, now thinking the fact that he tried to kill him with a crossbow hilarious, while the rest of the townspeople can be seen making up with one another, joyous for their sight no longer being shattered. }} The Author uses his magic to rewrite everyone's story, trapping them in a new book. Snow White is now the Evil Queen, and Charming is her heartless huntsman. When her seven malevolent dwarfs, led by Grumpy, bring Isaac to her as a prisoner, she wants him beheaded, but then he reveals that he knows who she truly loves - Prince James. He died because of the bandit Regina, and since his death she's been using his twin brother as a puppet, despite knowing he'll never measure up. Snow is disheartened to be reminded of this and lets Isaac live, with him telling her that if she wants her happy ending then she needs to kill both Regina and a boy new to this land who wishes to stop him (Henry). Later, Regina tries robbing Snow's tax carriage, only to find the Queen herself hiding inside. The bandit is quickly disarmed, and Snow holds out on ripping her heart out by asking her about the boy, whom Regina refuses to address. Following a brief conversation, Snow uses her magic to make a fireball, ready to burn her nemesis where she stands... but then Robin Hood's arrow hits the carriage door beside her, and thanks to him Regina is able to escape. }} Snow is angry regarding the fact that Regina's heart hasn't been brought to her yet, and the members of the her royal council try blaming each other for any negligence. However, the Queen simply blames herself for not motivating them enough, and so she rips out Doc's heart and crushes it to dust. The dwarfs, along with Granny, are quite disturbed by this, and later Henry becomes the new Author and writes everyone back into the real world. Isaac tries leaving Storybrooke in a car, but Mary Margaret and David soon catch up to and confront him. He reveals his hatred for all heroes, hence why he had them kidnap Maleficent's child, and Mary Margaret finds this pitiable before she and her husband arrest him. Celebrations are had, but then Belle crashes the party and warns everyone that Rumple is dying, and they're all in danger because of it. The hat is used to extract the Dark One from his heart, but it's soon able to escape and attempts taking over Regina. Not wanting this to happen, Emma uses the dagger to tether the darkness to her own soul. She employs her parents to eventually save her, as heroes, before ascending into the air and disappearing completely. As she becomes the new Dark One, her name becomes engraved on the dagger. 'After the Third Curse 'Season 5' }} After spending a total of six weeks away in Camelot, the heroes who were sent to said realm in Granny's Diner are abruptly returned to Storybrooke. Sneezy and Sleepy, the former of which has been working as the town's sheriff, even having gone as far as to start sporting Emma's signature red leather jacket, overhear the diner's crash landing and so go to check it out. They're shocked to discover everyone has returned, but they have zero memory of anything that has happened since entering into Camelot for the first time. The two dwarfs reveal they've all been gone a total of six weeks, and Emma's parents wonder where she is. She soon makes herself known, appearing to be responsible for their return, as well as everyone's loss of memories. She now looks how a Dark One would be expected to look, and Mary Margaret asks what happened to her. Emma, who proceeds to turn Sneezy to stone for wearing her jacket, wonders if it's not obvious, recalling that they all came to remove the darkness from her... and they failed. Now they have to pay. When asked why, Emma simply states that it's because she is the Dark One, before disappearing. }} Sneezy is strapped to the roof of a car as the other dwarfs decide to leave town, no longer feeling safe in Storybrooke now that Emma, formerly their greatest hero, is dark. Dopey is selected to test what happens when the town line is crossed, but Regina, Snow and Charming show up in the sheriff's car to stop them from going. They're too late, however, for Dopey steps over the line anyway... and becomes a tree. The dwarfs retreat back into the town, lamenting over the loss of Dopey and wondering how to help him, where they encounter King Arthur and his knights. Grumpy and Happy try battling them with their pickaxes but fail, then bringing them to the town leaders. A Fury soon abducts Robin Hood and, wanting to be seen as the savior, Regina takes it upon herself to defeat it. It needs a life, and when it starts to latch onto hers, Mary Margaret takes her hand, and then David, and, before Arthur follows suit, Leroy is next. Them banding together like this defeats the Fury, and Leroy concedes that if anyone is going to protect this town then it's Regina, having been skeptical before. Later, she uses her magic to return Sneezy from stone - he is able to complete his sneeze. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 114 02.png Promo 114 04.png Promo 114 05.png Promo 114 09.png Promo 114 13.png Promo 114 14.png Promo 114 20.png Promo 114 21.png Promo 114 22.png Promo 121 19.png Promo 121 20.png Promo 121 21.png Promo 121 22.png Promo 202 08.png Promo 202 09.png Promo 219 05.png Promo 302 16.png Promo 302 21.png Promo 302 22.png Promo 302 23.png Promo 302 26.png Promo 302 39.png Promo 302 40.png Promo 302 42.png Promo 302 43.png Promo 302 44.png Promo 302 45.png Promo 302 46.png Promo 302 47.png Promo 302 48.png Promo 302 49.png Promo 302 50.png Promo 310 07.png Promo 310 08.png Promo 310 09.png Promo 310 13.png Promo 310 14.png Promo 310 31.png Promo 312 10.png Promo 312 13.png Promo 312 21.png Promo 312 25.png Promo 312 37.png Promo 313 01.png Promo 313 02.png Promo 313 04.png Promo 313 08.png Promo 313 13.png Promo 313 14.png Promo 316 06.png Promo 316 13.png Promo 316 14.png Promo 316 20.png Promo 502 23.png Promo 502 24.png Promo 502 25.png Promo 503 11.png Promo 503 13.png Promo 503 14.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Dwarfs